TAP
Overview A TAP player will prefer use the TAP button or Endurance instead of the DPS. This way of playing require more presence of the player because Endurance has to be activated at least once every two hours. That needs to be taken in account because you will only earn gold/levels for 2 hours when sleeping. Required Any player can chose to focus only on TAP damage from the first generation, but it is highly recommanded to start focusing on TAP damage only after having the Ring of Odagh and the Nanzuum Mana Cube both level 10 for Endurance to lasts 1h55 with only 1h of cooldown. Strategy No need to do math to compare which rune worth the best, TAP players only have one rune to upgrade; Kha rune. It is available from start and will increase the TAP damage. The rest of the Runes should only be upgraded to level 5 to get the spell. Just don't forget to use Endurance at least once every two hours. Progression The levels are just here for informations, it really depends on how you upgraded your Artefacts. * 1 - 150: just need to upgrade Kha and use Fireblade if needed. * 150 - 250: continue with Kha and each time you face a guardian check if Dark Alchemy is available, if it is, use it on the guardian. This will boost you for a while. If a guardian is a bit hard to kill, use Fireblade, it has a 30 min cooldown so it can pretty much be used all the time on guardians. * 250 - 350: continue with Kha. The progression will tend to be like steps of 5 levels each. First 2 levels will be fast, and the 3 others kind of slow. After those 5 levels will come a Guardian, he will be the key to the progression because you will get a lot of gold each time from him to boost the next 5 levels. Use Intensify then Dark Alchemy on him to have a 1500% bonus gold instead of the original 750%. Use Fireblade if needed. * 350 - ???: continue with Kha. Once again the guardian will be the center of the progression. Use Intensify then Dark Alchemy. Here I check if I can upgrade Kha at least 3 times, if not, use Invigorate then Dark Alchemy a second time for a "small" gold bonus. Daily quests If the Endurance spell isn't active when the quest start, the player won't be able to use it during the mission, same for the TAP button. This "bug" will be fixed soon. There are two ways to do the Daily Quests as a TAP player: * If you have enought money for 2 or 3 upgrades of the Kha rune. Use Endurance after starting the quest, upgrade Kha and wait for the reward. This takes 30-60 min. * Use DPS to win the quest. Don't activate Endurance, accept the quest and just upgrade the DPS runes until the arrow goes in the green part. This can allow you to instantly finish the quest. I usualy go for the first option, it makes it a real challenge to complete the quest. Artefacts * Ring of Odagh level 10 * Nanzuum Mana Cube level 10 * Thegian Pendant of Stealth level 5: good to make the runs faster * Etraxxan Wristband: upgrade it throughout the progression * Headband of Perception: upgrade it throughout the progression * Arai Talisman: start upgrading it when you go farther than level 200 * Mana Shard: it seems to be worth the upgrade when reach 500+ levels Category:TAP Category:Guide